Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{2}{11}+10\dfrac{5}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {10} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {10} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{7}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{7}{11}$